The present invention relates to x-ray imaging, including dental x-ray imaging. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a data transfer cable for an intraoral sensor with improved mechanical strength and heat transfer properties
X-rays have been used in dentistry to image teeth and parts of the mouth for many years. In general, the process involves generating x-rays and directing the x-rays at the patient's mouth. The x-rays are attenuated differently by different parts of the mouth (e.g., bone versus tissue) and this difference in attenuation is used to create an image, such as on film or by using electronic image sensor.